Calling All Birdkids
by Chant de la lune hante
Summary: It's been three years since Max saved the world. Since then, the Flock has dispersed, she's been captured, she's busted out of the school...Again, and has a new group to take care of. Now the School is back and Max and her new Flock need help. Can the Flock do it again?Will they even try?
1. Chapter 1

So, Maximus is based off of my little bro, Maximus 's 3 and he's totally adorable. I love him so much.

Jana: Yea, everyone does. Too bad they don't like you.

Something Maxx says will be misspelled and babyfied.

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul, my sprits sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it**

**home**

_-__**Bring Me to Life**_

_Evanescence_

Recruit

I was startled out of my semi-conscious state by a sharp pain in my wrist. I screamed and pulled on my arm, trying to get them to let go. Emphasis on trying. They had an Eraser holding my arm down, while a whitecoat injected something into me. When they finished, I pulled my arm back.

What was today? Lets see, I saved the world thirty-nine sleeps ago, and when I got here, they kept me awake for about ten days, I saved the world on a Tuesday, so it was about Tuesday, give or take a couple days.

Jeez, you think they'd cut me some slack, considering I saved them from some sort of apocalypse or whatever.

My scream apparently woke up some other kids in the room. One was Jacob, the one with white hair, and Jamie, his little sister. They may be related, but are complete opposites. She has red hair. Another was a baby. He had been taken from his parents several days ago. When they brought him in and threw him in the cage, I almost cried. Almost. Another is Catlynn. She's, uh, a cat. She's mostly human, part cheetah, part lion, and part somethinorother. She's black, for the most part

When the baby looked up at me with his big, brown eyes, I knew I'd have to bust us out. The baby smiled and gurgled when I smiled a reassuring smile at him. I took a clip from my hair, and tossed it into his cage. He laughed and picked up the clip.

Everyday, I did this so he wouldn't cry. As long as he played with the clip, he was ok. When we heard footsteps, Jacob reached his hand into baby's cage, and tossed me back the clip. I shoved it in my hair and waited.

When you have saved the world, been captured, and taken care of other prisoners, what's the thing you would least expect to see. A malamute, no they may just have a new experiment, but a malamute that just happens to be your ex-dog's wife, carrying three pups, well that will blow your mind.

When they locked her in the cage, with the puppies in the cage with her, she immediately checked on them. The whitecoat walked out and, barely audibly, I said, "Akila." She looked over at me squinted, and did something that, if I weren't a bird kid who'd fought erasers and such, I would have passed out. "Max." She said. My jaw dropped, but quickly closed it due to the horrible taste of the Lysol in the air. Now that the science freaks were gone, it was time for action.

I grabbed a clip out of my hair and jammed it into the lock. I turned it until I heard a click and pulled it out. I silently jumped out of the cage, the others watching my every move. I quickly undid the baby's lock, because , if no one else, he needed to escape. I also undid every one else's locks, but I had to carry baby, and put pups 1,2, and 3 in a bag I snagged after they experimented on me in another room. I also grabbed anything that looked useful. We _were_ in a supply room after all. Using a scalpel, I quickly decapacitated the guards, leading us out silently. We got to a window, and that's were the trouble began. I shoved Jacob and Jamie out of the window, and an alarm went off. Catlynn was next. She didn't have wings, but her cat-like abilities helped her land the fourth story fall.

I apologized to the baby, getting ready to throw him out the window, and realized there was a tag on his ankle. It read 'Specimen 93724 Name Maximus Ian Age 4 months IQ 150 Enhanced ' Well isn't that a way to name a confidence breaker. He's almost as smart as me. I tossed him out the window and Jacob caught him. I grabbed I wire touching it to the fire it had started. Living with Gaz- with pyros my entire life, I figured I had about 75 seconds until it blew the place to bits

Akila was worried. She was rambling about her children. God, she was worse than Nudge and Total combined. Nudge and Total. My chest tightened. Ignoring it, I realized Akila had little grooves on her back. Placing a pup n every groove, I squeezed through the window, bringing Akila with me. I set her on the ground and she took off, faster then, well, a cheetah. Figures, they wouldn't just leave her alone. There were people, Erasers, M-Geeks coming after me. I jumped up and began to fly.

The last time I did this was during a test. They had a shredder behind me, urging me to fly. I shuddered, and sped up to meet the group.

I got to a cave where everyone was waiting. We kinda just sat there awkwardly until I clapped my hands, in applause. They looked confused.

"Congrats, guys. We got out, but we need to move. They'll come after us. Jacob, give me the baby, Maximus, and grab Akila, the dog. Catlynn, I have to carry you, we need to all be in the air. Put the puppies in the bag. Catlynn sighed. Jamie whined "Aww, I was playing with them." I gave her a second degree glare. She nodded quickly, and gently put the pups in the bag, on my back.

While we flew, we talked. Jacob is apparently my age, 15, and goes by Jake. He has gray eyes and white hair. Jamie is 10 and had hot pink eyes and bright red hair. She's a pyro, or as she called it, a pyromancer, and she loves to dance. Catlynn is 11, with black long hair, and purple, mystical eyes. She sings and was considered a prodigy until the school got her. Akila hadn't changed much. She's still white and gray, but she has longer legs, thinner too, and she's much lighter, maybe only 50 lbs, as opposed to her previous 80. Her puppies look a lot like her, fluffy and long, except for the fact that they have black fur and little white wings.

We stopped in Colorado, mostly because the kids were hungry. I had stolen several wallets back at the school, so my new friends did not have to learn the art of dumpster diving. We ate while we flew, and made our way to my old E-shaped house.

**3 years later – Present Day -**

"Yo, get up! We're gonna be late!" I barked, waking everyone up. I marched up the stairs to Kitty's room. I jumped onto her bed, making her scream. I laughed, and went to wake up Jamie.

When I opened the door to her extremely bright room, she was sitting cross-legged, meditating. I quietly walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She looked up, smiled, and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, and stood up.

I jogged out of the room and was running down the hall, when I ran into something. Make that someone. Jake caught me, laughing. "Hey, we could take the kids to the mall. It just opened, so there are discounts on everything. You do realize at some point everyone needs new clothes.

I groaned, but kept walking, until I got to the door. I opened it, and my baby was laying there, sleep. I sat on the edge of his bed, and picked him up. Maxx lifted his head, looking me in the eye. " G'Morning, Mas." He said in his adorable baby babble. I smiled.

" Good Morning, Maxx." I replied. I put him down, and he walked to his closet, grabbing his favorite clothes. I put his Gir shirt and Invader Zim jeans on him. He smiled, while pulling my hand, trying to get me to hurry up.

"Com on Mas, I hungy." He whined. I sighed and got up. We headed down stairs, where Jamie was cooking breakfast. Sure she's only twelve, but when you can't cook, living in a house of hungry mutants, you'll let it slide. Anyway, I slid into my seat next to Jake and put little man in his seat at the table. He laughed and dug into his cereal, completely ignoring his spoon.

Jamie sat next to Kitty (Catlynn) and joined into the chorus of some boy band song. I couldn't remember the name of them. Two Ways? Three courses? Eh, I don't even care. Jake was listening to his Ipod. Max was singing 'I am a pizza'. Even Akila and her pups were being musical, hitting pots. Then Maxx began _the_ song.

" 'F' is for fwends who do tuff toogedoe-" Everyone was singing before I knew it, and all I could do was laugh/choked on eggs and bacon.

When the song was over, I clapped, " Do that again, Maxx, and I may have some new legos." Maxx looked as if I had threatened to kill him.

We all went outside, and hopped onto our custom-made ATV's. What can I say, having a 12-year-old temptress can come in handy. Jamie can control heat, and love and desire Is basically a flame, at least that's how Jamie described it. I love that girl, but sometimes she is something else.

We were riding the ATV's to the studio. Maxx, and I had to drop off Jamie, Jake, and Kit for their audition into this…show…thing that I'm not going to do because I have 0 musical talent. Just my luck to be stuck into this…talented group. Kit sings, Jamie dances, and set any instrument in front of Jake, tell him to write a song, and he'll sing some made-up song, while playing a complex melody.

He says the whitecoats enhanced his learning abilities, I say he's a no-good, too-talented, white-haired, show-off, who just so happens to be the heart throb of our high school society. I like to keep it simple.

After dropping them off, Maxx and I went to the toy store to pass time. When we began to walk from the ATV to the store, I heard footsteps. Not just like normal people footsteps, like heavy footsteps, like-

Sorry my thought was cut off when I was whaled in the back of the head. I saw Maxx get into a fighting position. That's my boy. I stood up and ran at my attacker. My eyes slightly widened when I saw what attacked me.

An Eraser was staring me dead in the eye. Then, as if on cue, five more jumped down. I narrowed my eyes, and glanced at at Maxx, just to see an eraser blowing over. He was using the wind. I focused back onto my opponent. I round-housed it to the chest, making it fall into another one, then quickly slid my arm under its arm, swiftly jerking it up. Then, I slipped my foot under its knee, tapping it, causing him to trip, hitting his head.

Maxx had finished the last three, and was watching me by the time I had finished. I glanced back at the Erasers. "You still want to shop?" I asked. My only response was his head shaking vigorously. We hopped onto my ride and drove off, back to the studio.

-**Sometime Later-**

"And den Mas kick it and it fell and it went BOOM and I laugh and den I make it fall and den Mas made it fall and it was big and fuffy and look like big monter and Mas made it Kwie **(rhymes with pie)** and I was looking at it and it gwowl like dis. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Everyone wanted to know what happened, so currently I was listening to Maxx tell the others about our fight with the 'monters' as he called them.

"Guys, we need to deal with this. If the Erasers are back, then that means there's another school." I said, completely serious.

"But I thought that you blew the last one up." Akila stated.

"I thought so, too. But if the School is back, we need to stop them." I replied.

"We're gonna need help because, no offense guys, but we are not strong enough to beat them alone." I think that came from Jamie. The others were deep in thought, even Maxx. He may be 2, but his mind is as advanced as a 10 yaer olds academically.

"No we don't." I said, knowing where this was going.

"Uh huh, Max, didn't you have a team before us. If we found th-" Jamie started.

Akila perked up."Max, please, we could use some help. If we found them then…THAT WOULD MEAN I'D GET TO SEE TOTAL." We all flinched at her steadily increasing volume. Her children, not quite pups any more, share her excitement on seeing their father for the first time. Well, I couldn't crush that.

"Fine. Then, we'll find the… we'll find the Flock." Everyone started cheering. They had all shared their past, but I kind of only told bits and pieces. Like I told the Flocks names and such, but they didn't know that, per say, Fang was my Ex. They knew I had been the Flocks mother figure, but they didn't know the Flock had a huge fight.

"But!" I said, interrupting the excitement. I waited for it to die down. "But, don't be disappointed if we don't find certain mem…Ex-Members or they don't want to come." There were varying levels of excitement for that.

"WhoarewegonnafindfirstWhoare wegonnafindfirstWhoarewegonn afindfirst?" The girls chanted. The had been bent on meeting the boys in the Flock since I told them about the Flock. Gazzy was their age, and Fang and Iggy were apparently supposed to be 'hot'.

I thought for a moment. Nudge wanted to be normal, so she'd be harder to convince, as would Angel, and Angel and Gazzy are together, I don't personally want to find Fang first, so that leaves …

"Iggy. Kit, look up James Griffiths." She looked at me funny, so I went on to explain that it was his real name. She nodded and ran to the computer, closely followed by Jamie and Shadow, one of Akila's pups. There were only three puppies because when the Erasers caught Akila, they accidentally killed 9 of them.

"Guys, SHE FOUND HIM, OMG HE'S HOT, EXCEPT HE MAY WANT TO GET OUT IN THE SUN MORE OFTEN, HE'S KINDA PALE, BUT HE'S ADORABLE. OMG, LOOK AT HIM – " We all toned her out after that.

Calling the number on the screen, (you can get anything on the internet, through Facebook or Twitter of course.)I got nervous. When the dial tone stopped I heard a voice.

"Hello?" It was Iggy.

"Calling all Birdkids." I said, feeling slightly unsure. We were all holding our breath when he finally replied.

"Max?"

**O.k. so(ha, say that out loud… you just said 'oh, cheese' In Spanish.;) ) **

**Please in your review include:**

**on a scale of 1 through ten, how good is his story**

**Who should max find after iggy**

**do you like waffles**

**who is your favorite Maximum Ride Character ( I like max, but im more like nudge so she's my favorite)**

**How much wood can a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

**With luv, happiness, and German Chocolate Cake,**

**Jazzy Ren W.**

**(p.s. If you r following one of my other stories, I have no work drive at all, I just write when I get and idea)**


	2. Sooorrrrrry

I have not given up on you all. Please forgive me.

Between school, concerts, cheer, soccer, rack and field, sulking cause Jana is in Nice, France* taking care of Mamie** for the summer, and making my ex feel guilty cause he took a fellow cheerleader to Junior prom (I'm only a sophmore, so one of my two bffs, Seph, took me) I've had little time to do anything else.

But now that I'm out until August, everything is just dandy.

I have started a blog for two reasons.

Reason #1

A couple days ago, I was reading Max for the bajillionth time and thought, if Fang has time for a blog, running for his life and all, I should have time too, since I only run for my life every two weeks when I stay with my bioparents.

Reason #2

One of my favorite authors, chemicallyburned started a blog for all of her fanfiction stuff, and it seemed like a good idea. Please, I adore chemicallyburned so, please, check her out … please.

***In dramatic game show host voice*** And the link is…

.com

Please vote on my polls. I have several story ideas and way to many stories to deal with.

PLEASE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Get over yourselves (I'm all fired up!***),

Matilda Cadence Judith Maria Jones AKA Matt

After this are several explanations about; my name, my name again, and the star thingys (*)

* * *

(I know my profile said Jazmin. It's because that's what my adoparents wanted my name to be, but my bioparents didn't agree, and they couldn't choose **one frickin name**! So, naturally, I favor the name that doesn't take 30 hole seconds to say, and three days to remember.)

P.S. In preschool, when they tried to teach me my name, It took me two months to learn Matty on its own. I couldn't write my full name until I was 7!

*Ironic since she's anything but nice

**Mamie-french for granny or grandmother; Jana's grandmum

***Anybody know what this is from?


End file.
